


[授权翻译]a whisper into the night夜下私语

by Leavia310



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragon Hybrids, Hybrids, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protectiveness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leavia310/pseuds/Leavia310
Summary: 龙我是一头龙，而战兔是一只兔子，也许，战兔是唯一一个觉得他有趣而不可怕的人。





	[授权翻译]a whisper into the night夜下私语

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a whisper into the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303210) by [towokuwusatsuwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu). 



对龙我而言，在Nascita的第一晚彻夜难眠。他从没被关在这么狭窄的地方，感觉比实际空间更小。他咬牙切齿，只得自己熬过去。  
战兔比他熬得更晚，他在桌子和黑板间来回穿梭，在需要更多工作空间时一把推开干净的黑板。出于好奇，龙我看了他好几次。多数时候，他在看战兔的耳朵如何颤动，嗅了嗅空气，他承认战兔闻起来很好。当然，对于像他这样的捕食者来说，猎物的气息一定很好闻。

一想到这个，他的嘴撇了撇，作为一个掠食性动物，他或多或少会陷入这种境地，“我要睡了，你也该快点上床了。”  
“好的，马上，”战兔冲他挥了挥手，龙我觉得他之前也这么应付过。  
“你不会，”他说道，战兔横眉冷对之。“晚安，小兔子，祝你跟那个……玩的开心。”  
战兔的眉头皱得更厉害了，“那你睡觉的时候尽量别把这里点着了啊。”  
龙我放声大笑，吓得战兔从椅子上跳了起来，要是龙我脑子里没那些个啰啰嗦嗦的念头，比如他当然害怕啦——肯定会很有意思的。

身下的床既温暖又舒适，尽管这里可能是世界上最小的安乐窝，也足以证明他有多久没安稳过了。在这漫长的一天里，双翼的肌肉又酸又累，他闭上眼，几乎要融化在床单里。  
他把毯子整整齐齐地叠放在床脚，翻到一边，将两翼轻轻合拢在身上，温暖的橘色内层轻易地将他与外界隔绝开来。即便在寒冷冬日，天生的高体温也能让他保持温暖，对他而言这是唯一的安慰。大多数情况下，当他身处公共场合时，他的双翼总能引起人们过多的注意力，他们要么低下头向反方向匆匆离去，要么更糟——有些人会试图拍他的照片，还分享出去。

龙我知道如今龙种混血并不多见。自天空之墙事件发生，甚至在那更早之前，他们一族都很罕见。龙种的数量似乎只会不断减少，无论人类如何保证，他们也不知道原因，而对龙我来说，分辨出名人和他们身上突然出现的、崭新而奢华的皮衣并不困难。  
这想法令人不安，他试图将之尽快抛诸脑后。  
龙种混血十分稀有，这可能是人们极易给他们贴上可怕这一刻板印象的原因。掠食性动物对其他混血种来说是威胁，尤其是那些被捕食的物种。暴力，危险，不宜相处，不值得信赖，最好尽可能地忽略他们，绝对不要靠近他们。香澄是唯一相信他的人，唯一一个当别人都畏惧退缩时站在他身边的人，现在，他不知道该不该再出现在她面前。

昏昏欲睡间，龙我感到身后床上有东西挤来挤去，他不耐烦地叹了口气，从两翼的遮盖下探出头来，只见战兔坐在那儿盯着他看。“你在做什么？告诉你了我想睡觉。”  
“我也要睡觉，况且这是我的床，”战兔推了推他的肩膀，龙我嘘了他一声，“有点同伴爱行不……你吓不到我的，让开点。”  
这句话让龙我眨了几下眼睛，战兔又猛推了一下他的肩，他爬回床垫上，给战兔留出足够的空间躺在他身边。如此之近，他无法忽略战兔的气味闻起来有多好，当然龙我也毫不隐瞒地稍微俯下身吸了一口。当然，这只会给他换回一个落在鼻子上的轻拍。

“你当真不怕我？”他咕哝着，揉了揉那块酸痛的皮肤。  
“我该怕你吗？我又不在乎你是谁，你就是……就是和我一样的混血种，品种不同而已。”战兔的眼神在仍半掩着龙我身体的翼上游离，他向他伸出手，“我很好奇，我从没见过有谁——”  
龙我拍落他的手，以示对他动自己鼻子的报复，战兔当即板起了脸。“没经过询问别动手抓别人的翅膀，我可不是你要检测的样本。”  
“抱歉，你说得对，我有点控制不住自己。龙类……你们真的很稀有，”战兔的手还举着，最后龙我叹了口气，向他伸出了两翼，“实话说，他们诬陷你谋杀，我觉得……恶心。我敢肯定掠食性混血种的待遇很糟。”

龙我对此没有回应。战兔是对的，在天空之墙出现之前，混血种从未有过这么好的待遇，他几乎记不起有谁会把他看成是一个令人害怕、与众不同的生物。人们预料到他的暴戾，战斗变得容易，利用他赚钱也变得轻而易举。  
战兔的手指轻柔地拂过他的鳞片，沿着皮肤之下的骨骼线条游走，“有趣，蓝色和橙色并不常见。”  
他似乎完成了对绿松石色外翼的探索，龙我纵容地展开双翼，好让战兔能触摸到更柔软的橙色薄膜。很少有人从一开始就对触碰他感兴趣，虽然战兔大概是作为科学家研究他，但与他生命中能够触摸到他的大部分人相比，龙我依旧觉得更舒服。

“哦，这里很暖和，”战兔张开手抚过薄膜，“有意思。”  
“隔热，”他答道，为了表明自己的观点，他把翼伸展到自己的身体上，它在战兔的上方盘旋，好让他感受到那里散发的热量，“我可以这样取暖，所以不需要你的毯子。就算在日本最低温也能保持温暖，我敢打赌你肯定做不到，是不是啊，小兔子？”  
战兔拍开了他的翅膀，这下扯平了，他伸手去拿龙我留在床脚的毯子，“别，这方面你说的没错，只要不刮风下雨，我就能忍受更冷的温度，不过还是需要毯子。通常情况下，兔子会一家人挤在一起取暖度过冬天，我听说那还挺管用的。”

是听说过，而不是体验过。战兔有关家人的记忆连同其它所有都被撕去，只留下他读过、听过而不是实际体验过的东西。他甚至可能没有混血种父母，也许很小的时候就被人从家中带走。龙我比多数人更清楚这种事情发生得有多频繁，至少他很幸运，有一对愿意抚养他而不是遗弃他的父母。  
这想法发人深省。他的基因显出隐性特征，并非因为他的父母是混血——虽然混血在这个世界里很平常，至少人类种族里大部分人对混血种们没什么意见。他对家庭的记忆十分美好，而战兔可能根本不记得有个家庭可以依靠。

“过来，”龙我一手绕过战兔的腰，等着看对方的反应，接着一把将他拉近。战兔没有推开他，他的双翼再度伸展开来，“今晚我可以给你保暖，热度管够。”  
战兔看起来做了好一番心理挣扎，最终点头同意，伸出手又不知如何是好。最后，那只手落在了龙我的胸口上，在他心脏跳动的地方，“我就知道你是个运动员，你心跳得很慢，但很有力。”  
“smart boy”，龙我夸赞道，战兔登时睁大了双眼，他不禁笑了出来。今晚他看到战兔跟石动父女聊天，很快便注意到对方喜欢用甜言蜜语哄骗别人夸他。龙我是不聪明，但他不蠢，“没必要那么冷淡啊，我知道兔子混血喜欢抱抱。”  
“那再好不过了。”战兔闻言立刻挤进了龙我的怀抱。

龙我忍住了嘲笑他的冲动，转而用手臂搂住战兔，好让他如愿依偎在旁。战兔的鼻尖蹭着他的胸口，手指蜷曲在龙我颈后。在他们安顿好之前，龙我的鼻子被战兔的耳朵挠得阵阵发痒。  
“我能摸摸你的耳朵吗？”战兔的脑袋靠在他的肩膀上，下巴拖着他的衣服，龙我深呼吸了下，“嘿，别动。”  
“偏要动，”战兔反击道，龙我设法不对此报以白眼，“可以摸，不过轻点，它们可不是我的胳膊，你别抓起来拉拉扯扯。”  
龙我没打算拉扯它们，不过战兔的许可让他有勇气伸出手，去抚摸那对柔软而丝滑的耳朵。战兔眼睛下的眼袋表明他睡得很少，而且不怎么关心自己，但他在乎自己的耳朵。  
“好，”战兔在他耳畔喃喃道，龙我咧嘴一笑，手指抚摸过战兔的毛皮，“就这样，继续。”

缓慢，重复，愉悦的动作，足以令战兔入睡。几分钟后他便陷入了梦乡，脸颊贴着龙我，手臂也松松地蜷曲在龙我的肩膀上，轻柔舒缓的呼吸打在他耳边。此时龙我才停止抚摸他，他双臂环绕住战兔瘦削的后背，用双翼把他安全地裹在身边。尽管龙我身负谋杀指控，战兔还是勇敢地带走了他，这让龙我涌现出一股奇妙的保护欲。可能因为战兔是一只兔子，一个更容易受到攻击与恐吓的混血种，恐惧能严重影响他们的健康。

傻啊，他们才认识不到二十四小时，他还对战兔一无所知呢。

本能，他想，然后记起战兔用下巴蹭着自己的胸口，再清楚明白不过了。就是这样，傻瓜。是本能。没别的了。  
本能并不能解释为什么即使战兔已经睡着了，他的手还以缓慢而舒缓的节奏在战兔背上摩挲，或是用双翼紧紧地包住他。本能并不能解释他为什么会将手指抵上战兔的胸膛，感受他心跳的节奏。这也不能解释，当他把战兔拉得更近时，他在他耳畔绵长的呼吸。  
他们现在是一伙儿的，龙我的强壮胜于聪慧，也许他可以用自己的力量帮助战兔，保护他的安全。

不知何故，这个念头足以令他安下心来，陷入安眠。


End file.
